villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Phara Suyūf
Fallah Suyūf (ファラ・スユーフ?) is one of the new characters that appears in Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. Etymology Like her fellow Autoscorers, her name is derived from one of the angels of Christian and Jewish mythology. In Phara's case, her name is derived from that of the angel Raphael. Appearance Fallah Suyuf is a woman who wears green clothes . She has hair style of a snake. she wears elegant black pants. She wears black European gloves. She also wears a green ribbon. Personality Information One of the Auto-Scorers (living dolls) that are assigned various tasks including, foremost, the protection of Carol. Her formal classification is: XMH_008 She fights elegantly upon the battlefield, covering her body in wind. She drives the Symphogear users into a corner with a philosophical armament that looks like a large sword. History Phara first appears in episode 1, hiding behind manikins back stage during Tsubasa and Maria’s performance. When Maria goes backstage with two bodyguards, Phara springs to life, jumping down to kiss one of the guards and thus draining his memories after which she deflects the bullets shot at her by the other guard right back into him. She then ask Maria to go get Tsubasa for her as Maria, without a Symphogear was of no use to her. When Maria refuses to do this Phara takes out her sword and begins slash at Maria who begins dodging them until she got an opening to kick Phara in the back of the head. However Phara doesn't reacted to the pain and instead, grabs Maria’s foot and throws her in the air after which she raises her sword to stab the falling Maria only to have Tsubasa intercepted her attack with her sword and pull Maria to safety. Seeing Tsubasa, Phara introduces herself has an Autoscorer and that she has come to hear Tsubasa sing. She then charges Tsubasa with her sword. Tsubasa blocks her strike before taking out a second sword and begins slashing at Phara with both. Phara effortlessly blocks all of Tsubasa’s attacks with her sword. After pushing Phara back, Tsubasa charges her with Moonlit Fiery Windblades sending Phara crashing back in to box while on fire. However Phara breaks out of the of boxes uninjured declaring how Tsubasa power is underwhelming. Tsubasa charges Phara but Phara disarms Tsubasa only to be shocked when Tsubasa turns her disarmed sword into a giant blade above Phara which, despite Phara’s attempted to block it with her sword sends her crashing through the ground down to the bottom of the building. After that, the two idols run away only to later on find Phara standing in the middle of the road in front of the car they were using to escape. Phara cuts the car in half as it hits her, barely missing Tsubasa and Maria who both duck. As the car explodes, she turns around to see Tsubasa flying through the air, holding Maria and placing Maria down when she lands on the ground. Tsubasa then attacks Phara with her sword enlarged only for Phara to effortlessly break it while boasting how her power allows her to destroy any sword. When Tsubasa jumps back away from Phara’s sword attack, Phara summons an army of Alca-Noise. Phara sits back as the Alca-Noise engage Tsubasa in combat and states that Tsubasa should just let her destroy her sword. When one of the Alca-Noise destroys Tsubasa’s Symphogear, Phara informs Tsubasa how what she summoned was not Noise but Alca-Noise. After Tsubasa falls to the ground without her gear, Phara desummons her Alca-Noise and prepares to finish Tsubasa and Maria off for good only to be interrupted by Carol ordering her to retreat. Phara obeys this order and teleports back to base. Phara is later shown back at base standing frozen in a Flamenco dance stance watching has Garie reactivates Micha. Phara only makes a brief appearance in episode 4 only standing in the background on her stand has Garie returns a failure at her mission. Phara using wind on a windmills to destroy theme In episode 5 when the Autoscorers attack power plants, Phara is seen using her wind manipulation to easily destroy the windmill after which she reports to Carol how things are going according to plan. Phara along with the other Autoscorers are seen at the end of episode 6 after Carol died, looking up as flags matching each Autoscorers color scheme lowered to be hang above their stands. When Garie returns back to base yet again a failure, Phara along with the other Autoscorers gang up, mocking Garie before Phara states how she feels, only angering Garie as she does not want Phara betting her to succeeding the Autoscorers main objective. While Garie engages Maria in yet another fight, Phara turns invisible to sneak in to steal a data chip containing information on Earth's ley lines. After Garie is destroyed Phara appears on the roof Phara’s Tongue Phara’s tongue with the data chip thanking Garie for sacrificing herself in order for her to be able in succeeding her mission. Phara, back in the base, eats the data chip and projects an image of a map of Earth's ley lines in the center of the room. When Micha gets distracted from her mission by fighting Hibiki Tachibana, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, and Kirika Akatsuki, Phara shows up to tell Micha to end the fight and return to base. Back at base, just before Micha goes to leave on her own without orders, Phara tries to remind her of her mission to which Micha shrugs off has she knows what they are and will do them when need be. After Micha dies, Phara and Leiur greet the now revived Carol and informs her that Garie and Micha are dead. When Carol collapses to her knees, Phara notes how Carol’s newest body is rejecting her. She is next seen as she turns visible behind Tsubasa to attack her and her father’s shrine, getting shot at by Shinji Ogawa to which she deflects the bullets with wind. Phara informs them that she is there to destroy the keystone in order to unleash the ley line. After this, she summons an army of Alca-Noise to attack Tsubasa and Maria. Phara then turns into a tornado and then begins hitting Tsubasa for all angles. When Tsubasa uses an Azure Flash at her she blows it apart only to find Tsubasa sending a Heaven's Wrath at her from above. Phara simply raises her sword and breaks Heaven's Wrath along with causing some damage to Tsubasa’s body. Phara then goes in to a long boast about her philosophical weapon power and how it renders swords powerless against her. As she points her sword at Tsubasa, Maria throws knives at Phara which she destroys with a wave off of her sword, causing a gust of wind that also destroys the keystone. Phara then mocks Maria on how her Airgetlam is a sword too, allowing Philosophical Sword Breaker to break it as well. Phara then tells Maria that she is not interested in her song and to tell Tsubasa that she will be waiting for her when she wakes up as she use a tornado to disappear. That night, she reappears on a roof sending a wind wave to hit another roof to alert Tsubasa of her presence and when questioned on her reason for returning when she already succeeded her objective, Phara responds that she is there to hear Tsubasa sing. Both Tsubasa and Maria attacks her but she jumps out of the way and fires a wave of wind at them, only for both of them to dodge it in opposite directions. Maria charges Phara with her sword, turning in to a whip only to have it broken and be sent flying back by a wind wave shot by Phara. After this Phara sends a wind wave into Tsubasa that begins ripping her apart as she sees herself as a sword. After Tsubasa’s father shows up and proves that he does love her, Tsubasa gains the power to stand up and activate Ignite Module against Phara. Tsubasa jumps into the air and destroys the roof Phara was standing on, causing her to jump off of it into the air to which Tsubasa follows her up and clashes with her sword before firing two Azure Flash at Phara, both of which she breaks with her sword. Tsubasa then uses Thousand Falling Tears to send swords raining down on Phara. She destroys every last one of them with one wind wave while landing on a rock. Phara then mocks Tsubasa on how a sword will never work on her as she summons a second sword. She creates two tornadoes and charges Tsubasa with them however Tsubasa cuts through both tornadoes along with breaking one of Phara’s swords with Wight Slayer. Phara stands in utter shock at what happened to which Tsubasa explains how she changed the philosophy of Ame no Habakiri from a sword in to 'wings in order to fly forward with one's dreams'. Tsubasa then jumps in the air and comes down at Phara with Rasetsu Stance Zero, Phara raises her sword to block the swords in Tsubasa’s hands only to cut in half by the swords on Tsubasa’s feet. In episode 10, it is revealed that this attack did not completely destroy Phara as her upper half begins talking to Tsubasa. She explains to Tsubasa and Maria what Carol’s plan is and that all that’s need to finish it is for Leiur to be destroyed by an Ignite Module, after this Phara self-destructs. Trivia * Phara like all the other Autoscorers is themed off of 4 things: dance, element, a suits in an ancient turkish tarot deck of cards, and an Archangel: ** Phara's dance is Flamenco. ** Phara's element is wind. ** Phara's suit in the tarot deck is swords. * She is the counterpart of Litchi Faye-Ling from Blazblue series. * She represents the power of wind. * She is skilled in swordsmanship. External links * Symphogear Wiki * MyAnimeList Category:Female Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Deceased Category:Artificial Intelligence